Fluffernutter
by Wicked Wonder
Summary: slash unofficial sequel to the Food series. Jack and Eric are surprised...
1. In Which Jack and Eric get a Surprise

Boy Meets World  
  
"Fluffernutter"  
  
Summary: Jack and Eric get a little surprise...  
  
Rating: PG-13 for mild language, watercolor sex and slashiness  
  
Note: This is an unoffiicial sequel to the "Food" series. It's a light piece of fluff. And it's a MPreg story, so if that's not your bag, baby, move on!   
  
Setting: Three years after "Peppermint   
  
Disclaimer: They're not mine. Waahh! (Disney has most, Mutant Enemy has some -Grr, Arrgh-, and I have what left, which isn't saying much.)  
  
========================================================================  
  
Chapter One- In which our two heroes get a surprise  
  
-Hi, this is the home of Jack and Eric Hunter-Matthews. We're not here, so leave a message.- Beep  
  
"Hey Jack, Eric. This is Shawn. We'll be arriving around 5. Hope you get this in time. Um, Angela says hi. We both can't wait to see you. 'Bye."  
  
"Hi, guys! This is Topanga. We should be there around 4:30 or so. Are you picking up Shawn and Angela from the airport? I guess you are, silly question. Anyway, looking foward to seeing you. 'Bye."  
  
"Hello. Aaron and I are on our way now. Don't you ever check your messages? Okay, see you later. Oh, this is Morgan."  
  
"Eric, this is your mother. We'll come after your father leaves the store. Josh can't wait to see you."  
  
"Eric, this is Jack. Your cell phone is turned off, so hopefully you're at the house. I'm running late at work. Will you be able to pick up Shawn and Angela? Call me back when you get this message."  
  
Eric sighed and ran his hand through his hair. He picked the phone back up.   
  
"Hunter-Matthews."  
  
"Hey Jack."  
  
"Eric! Did you get my message?"  
  
"Yeah, but I just got in the door, and it's 4:45 now. Unless everyone is delayed, we're going to have a major problem on our hands."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because we have to be in two places at once. Apparently everyone's planning to converge at the house around 5. Hold on, I'm switching to my cell." Eric hung up and went out the door. He got into his car and pulled out the driveway before dialing Jack.  
  
"How long do you think you'll be delayed?" Eric said distractedly, attempting to merge onto the highway.  
  
"Not too much longer. Long story. But I should be out of here in around 10 minutes, and I'll speed to the house." Jack sounded weary, but happy. "Do I need to get anything else?"  
  
"Nah. Look, I'm about to break some laws driving, so I'll talk to you later. Love you."  
  
"Love you too." Jack hung up.  
  
Eric drove skillfully, and about fifteen miles over the speed limit. Glancing at the clock, he could see that he would be a little late, but not enough to make Shawn and Angela nervous. He exited the highway, and pulled into one of the airport's parking lots. He parked hurriedly and ran up to the information desk to see what gate he was supposed to go to. Flashing in large letters next to the gate information was the word DELAYED.  
  
"Okay, after all that." Eric sighed and pulled out his phone. "Jack, I'm at the airport now. Their flight's delayed."  
  
"I'm on my way to the house now. I'm about five minutes out. Have you heard from anyone?"  
  
"No. I'm assuming you haven't."  
  
"Nope. I'm going with the idea that no news is good news."  
  
"Works for me. I guess I'll wait here. I could stand a Cafe Mocha."  
  
"With semisweet chocolate chips," they said together and laughed.   
  
"Well, I'm at the house now. There's no one in front. Tell you what, call me back when you're on your way."  
  
"Will do." Eric hung up and looked back at the info board. Now the flight was showing as LANDING.  
  
"Guess my Cafe Mocha is out," he said as he went to the gate.

Meanwhile, Jack was at the house. It was straightened, due to the weekly maid's visit, but Jack felt the need to make sure that all of the guest bedrooms were stocked, neat, and would meet the approval of all the guests. He was sorting through a magazine rack when the doorbell rang. Trotting to the door, he flung it open to see his mother and stepdad.  
  
"Mom! Barry!" He embraced his mother tightly, then shook hands with his stepfather.   
  
"We're glad to see you too," Barry said warmly. "I know our coming here is a surprise..."  
  
"And it's a good one," Jack said.   
  
"But a surprise nonetheless. Maureen and I just wanted to see you before we went to my conference."  
  
"What conference?" Jack asked in confusion. "I don't recall..."  
  
"It's a three day couples' workshop." His mother laughed at the expression on his face. "No, it's not like that. Anyway, the location is an hour out of Breezewood, and we couldn't be in the area without seeing my boy." She embraced him again.  
  
"How long can you stay?" Jack said, muffled from his mother's arms.  
  
"Actually, the first lecture's at 6:30, so we should probably be going. It was good seeing you, son. Tell Eric we said hello." Barry always asked about Eric. It was one of the things Jack liked about him.  
  
"I'll do that. Have a good time at the workshop."  
  
"We will." His mother finally let go of him. They walked to his parents' car, apparently a rental.   
  
"We'll stop through on our way home," Barry told him as he got into the car.  
  
"Maybe you can stay longer," Jack suggested.  
  
"Probably. 'Bye." His mother got into the car, and Jack watched them pull out of the driveway and onto the street. Barry honked the horn before they drove down the street.  
  
Jack shook his head and went back into the house. He thought about his parents and how he was glad that they had a good relationship. He returned to walking around the house, checking his watch and wondering where everyone was.   
  
The phone rang. Jack dove for it before the service could pick up. "Hello?"  
  
"Jack? This is Cory. At this point, we're heading off the highway, so we're about five minutes out." Cory was interrupted by the call waiting signal.  
  
"Cory, that's me."  
  
"That's okay, I just wanted to tell you that we were on our way. 'Bye."  
  
Jack clicked over. "Hello?"  
  
"This is Morgan. We're heading down the street now. Anyone else there yet?"  
  
"No, but Cory and his family are on their way now. And Eric's at the airport, picking up Shawn and Angela."  
  
"Did you hear from Mom and Dad yet? Wait a minute, we're pulling into the driveway now." Morgan hung up and Jack walked back outside to see two additional cars in the driveway. Morgan and her boyfriend Aaron were just stepping out of one. The other one shut off and Cory and Topanga emerged. Topanga reached into the back and extracted their two year old daughter, Chloe. Everyone started talking all at once. They walked into the house, still chattering and laughing.  
  
"So, did Shawn and Angela land yet?" Cory asked, as he bounced a fussy Chloe.  
  
"The last I heard, their flight was delayed. But that was at least 20 minutes ago, so hopefully they're on the way now."  
  
"I know I'm looking forward to seeing everyone. Sometimes, I feel out of the loop in New York." Topanga smiled, but Jack could see that she was serious about what she was saying.  
  
"Any thoughts about settling in Philly?" Morgan asked. "You'll be close to me, at least, and Mom and Dad."  
  
"It would be nice," Cory allowed, "but Topanga's on the fast track to making partner at her firm."  
  
"So, I heard that you stay home with the baby, sir," Aaron said to Cory.  
  
Cory and Morgan winced at the same time. Morgan was the first to speak. "Jeez, Aaron, Cory's only four years older than you! Don't let the moustache fool you."  
  
"Sorry, sir," Aaron apologized.  
  
Morgan sighed and changed the subject. "So, are we all staying here?"  
  
Not wanting to hear the rest, Cory stood up hurriedly with Chloe. "I think that this lady needs a walk."  
  
"I can take her, honey," Topanga offered.  
  
"Can I do it? I don't get to spend enough time with my niece." Morgan took Chloe from Cory. "Come on Aaron, we might as well practice on her."  
  
As they walked out the door, the remaining people in the room shot each other looks of horror. "Please tell me that she's speaking theoretically," Topanga groaned.  
  
"Well, Morgan's levelheaded. I'm sure she was talking about the far, far future." Jack got up. "So, do you want anything to drink?"  
  
"I'd love some water. Do you want me to get it?" Topanga asked.  
  
"You're a guest. Just answer the doorbell if it rings, all right?" As he walked to the kitchen, Jack heard Cory ask Topanga in a small voice, "Do you think that Morgan's... careful?"  
  
Jack ran to the kitchen before he could hear the rest. "Shawn! Angela! Over here!"  
  
They rushed over to where Eric was standing and were immediately swallowed up in one of his patented bear hugs. Laughing, they hugged him back just as hard.  
  
When they finally untangled, Shawn said, "It seems like we haven't seen you for years!" The English accent that Shawn had developed was even more pronounced.  
  
"It has been years. Everything still going good for you there?" Eric took their suitcases as he lead the way to his car.  
  
"About the same," Shawn said noncommittally. "So, everyone waiting for us at the house?"  
  
"As far as I know. Angela, you're extra quiet."  
  
"Just thinking about something. We got you something, but I hope you like it."  
  
"Presents are always appreciated," Eric said sincerely. "Let's pick up the rest of your bags and head to the car."  
  
As they retrieved the suitcases from the carousel, Shawn asked, "So, where's Jack?"  
  
"At the house. Everyone's arriving at around the same time."  
  
"Even Cory and Topanga?" Angela asked.  
  
"Yeah. They're driving, because they spent a couple of days in Philly first before coming here."  
  
"So, this really is a reunion! When was the last time we were all together like this?" Shawn tried to think back.  
  
"I believe that it was your wedding." Eric opened up his car and put the suitcases in the trunk.   
  
"It sure was. When was that, again?" Shawn joked, dodging to avoid the punch Angela was aiming at him. Back at the house, Jack was sitting down, talking to Mr Matthews about the store. Mrs Matthews was holding a sleeping Chloe while she was talking to Morgan. The door knob turned and Eric, Shawn and Angela walked in. Everyone jumped up and greeted the new arrivals. When they got settled down again, Shawn said, "We have an announcement to make. Well, two, actually."  
  
Everyone looked at them expectantly. When they didn't speak up, Cory asked, "Are you planning on telling us today?"  
  
Shawn and Angela exchanged looks. "Okay, I'll go first," Shawn said. "My firm is opening a branch in the States, and they want me to head up the expansion."  
  
"So, you're moving back? You're moving back!" Topanga leapt up and hugged Angela while the room dissolved into chaos.  
  
"Yeah, but only for six years. After that, I'm being recalled. I might make partner." Shawn looked happy and not a little smug.  
  
"Angela, how will that affect your business?" Mrs Matthews asked.  
  
"It won't. I'm going to work for GBGB in New York. They're affiliated with our company in London."  
  
"That's great! Does that mean that you'll be living in New York?" Cory stood up and grabbed Shawn. "It'll be just like old times, Shawny."  
  
"So, what was your other news, Angela?" Jack asked curiously.  
  
She smiled softly. "I'm having a baby!"  
  
Once again, the room erupted into shouts. "Man, this is the day for good news!" Eric commented. Then he looked around the room. "Hey, I need to get Josh." He went to the back yard, where his little brother was playing on the swingset that was back there. At ten, he was still small for his age, but he still had the unusual amount of energy that was his trademark.  
  
"Josh, want to come inside and have some cookies?" Eric asked, sitting on the swing next to him.  
  
"Eric, can I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure, you can ask me anything," Eric replied, ruffling his brother's curly blond hair.   
  
"When you were my age, did you have a girlfriend?"  
  
Eric smiled, remembering his reputation as a lady-killer. "Yeah, I did. Why do you ask?"  
  
"There's this girl, and she likes me, and she wants to me my girlfriend, but I don't want her to be because my friends will make fun at me."  
  
"Well, do you like her?"  
  
Josh made a noncommittal sound. "She's all right, I guess."  
  
"Why don't you tell her that you would like to be her friend instead of her boyfriend?" Eric suggested.   
  
"I can do that." Josh jumped up, hugged Eric, and ran into the house. Eric laughed and followed at a more sedate pace.  
  
Inside, everyone was still talking about Shawn and Angela's news. When Eric came into the living room, everyone stood up. "We were just about to come get you. Ready for dinner?" Jack walked to his husband and whispered, "Have to talk to you when we get home."  
  
"Anything important?"  
  
"Nah."   
  
Everyone piled into their cars. On the way to the restaurant, Eric turned to Jack, who was driving. "Are you sure that you can't tell me now?"  
  
"It's nothing big. I just wanted to tell you that Mom and Barry stopped by. Apparently they're going to a couples' conference. They said hi."  
  
"That's nice."  
  
"Thing is, they're going to stop by on the way home. If they stay overnight with everyone else here, we're definitely going to run out of room."  
  
"Don't worry. If anything, we can get some of them a hotel room." Eric grinned at Jack. "After all, we are making the big bucks."  
  
Dinner was relaxed, as everyone made small talk. Afterwards, Mr and Mrs Matthews drove back to Philadelphia, because Mr Matthews needed to open the store the next day. They took Josh and Chloe, because Cory and Topanga would be flying back to New York from there.  
  
At the house, the remaining people had a nightcap. "This is the first night that we've had alone in ages." Cory sighed, then grabbed Topanga. "We're going dancing!"  
  
Everyone laughed as Topanga dragged Cory out the door before he could change his mind. Soon after, Morgan and Aaron called it a night, with everyone not commenting on the fact that the two of them were sharing a room.   
  
"Oh, let me get your present," Angela said. She disappeared into the bedroom and came out with a statue. It was a vase that also looked like two faces.  
  
"Cool, an optical illusion," Jack said.  
  
"It's not only that. It's a fertility statue. We got it from this shop called Ethan's, and the owner said that it's guaranteed."  
  
"Okay, so you looked at the statue and thought of us?" Eric wondered.  
  
"We thought it would be a cool gift. And it does work." Angela patted her still flat belly. "Believe me on that one."  
  
"Well, thanks. This is definitely going in the hallway." Jack picked it up.  
  
"Actually, it needs to go into your bedroom." Shawn laughed at Jack's blush and stood up. "It's been a long day for us. I'm heading to bed."  
  
"Sounds like a plan. 'Night, guys." Angela followed her husband.   
  
Jack and Eric looked at each other. "Do they think that we actually need something to... help us?" Jack blushed again.  
  
"Well, you might. You are getting old. I mean, 32! It's like I'm seeing an older man!"  
  
Jack slugged Eric. "You're the same age as me!"  
  
"You just seem so much older than me!"  
  
"That's it. I'm taking my statue and sleeping on the couch." Jack got up and started walking into the bedroom.  
  
"I'm sorry," Eric pleaded. "I'll be good."  
  
"Okay," Jack relented. "But I'm only accepting the apology because I want to be ravished." He set the statue on his nightstand. "Now, lock the door."  
  
"Don't have to tell me twice."  
  
A while later, they lay on the bed, snuggled next to each other. Neither of them noticed that the statue was glowing with a blue light. As their breathing and heartbeats slowed, the glow intensified, then faded. They drifted off to sleep, satisfied and happy. The next morning, everyone stumbled out of their various sleeping places, tired but happy. The only sour face belonged to Morgan's, and no one wanted to know why exactly she was shooting looks at Aaron.  
  
"How does pancakes sound to everyone?" Eric said, as he wiped the sleep out of his eyes and attempted to focus on the group.  
  
"Fine with me," Cory said. "But I think I'm going to hide in the bedroom while you cook." He had a slight hangover, due to his and Topanga's partying.   
  
"I told you to drink that water before we went to bed," Topanga said.  
  
"I didn't want any. But water sounds good now."  
  
"I'll bring you some. After breakfast. Now go." Topanga gave him a push to the bedroom. After he shuffled off, she turned to Shawn and Angela, who were watching quietly. "So, what did you do after we left?"  
  
"Nothing. We got Eric and Jack a fertilty statue, so we gave it to them. But we were pretty beat, so we called it a night early." Shawn yawned to punctuate the fact.  
  
"Hey! You got a present and I didn't get one?" Topanga punched Eric on the shoulder.  
  
"Ow! Hit them. I didn't make them give us anything! But you might consider giving us gifts since you are taking advantage of my hospitality."  
  
"I would, but with Ang being in a delicate condition, and Shawn sleeping standing up, it wouldn't be fair."  
  
"Besides, what would you do with a fertility statue? You have Chloe." Jack stepped around Shawn, who was leaning on the hallway wall with his eyes closed.  
  
"True. And as busy as our schedules are now, we could not handle another child." She smiled. "But maybe once Chloe goes to school..."  
  
"As much as I love the talk of children, the one inside me is hungry!" Angela lead the laughing people down the stairs. The week passed swiftly. Jack's parents did stay overnight, but Eric suggested that they take their bedroom, so the sleeping arrangements worked out. Whatever Morgan was mad about was cleared up by the second day of vacation. As they said good bye to Shawn and Angela at the airport, Jack turned to Eric.  
  
"You know, I'm really glad to see everyone, but I'm looking forward to spending some time alone with you."  
  
"Are you now?" Eric dropped a kiss lightly on Jack's forehead. "Hey, are you feeling better?"   
  
"Yeah. Whatever I ate last night must not have agreed with me."  
  
"Feeling up to grabbing some food now?"  
  
"I'm ravenous." Later that night, when they were watching a movie, Eric laid his head on Jack's chest. He was surprised, to say the least, when Jack pushed his head roughly up.  
  
He looked into the very shocked eyes of his husband. "I'm sorry, Eric. That hurt like hell."  
  
"What hurt?"  
  
"You brushed against my nipples."  
  
"You usually like that."  
  
"I know." Jack's face looked thoughtful. "Whatever's going on with my body, I hope it lets up soon." A month passed, and Jack was still getting sick in the mornings. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you had morning sickness," Eric joked.  
  
"Not funny," Jack groaned, as he tried to catch his breath after a heaving session. "This sucks. I'm going to a doctor."  
  
"Are you going to Dr Fields?"  
  
"Actually, I was talking to Evie, and she referred me to a Dr Summers. She says she's really good."  
  
"Okay. Call me at work if something's serious."  
  
As they headed to their various jobs, Eric couldn't help but take another look at Jack. He was paler than usual, and he had dropped some weight. "Hey, remember to call me," he shouted, as he got into his car.  
  
"Okay, Mom," Jack yelled back, as he dropped his briefcase on the seat next to him and started the engine.  
  
At work that day, things were uneventful, which Jack appreciated, because the nausea that he had started the day with had gotten worse as the day went on. Finally, he went to his secretary, Evie.  
  
"Evie, I have a doctor's appointment. Could you hold my calls and tell everyone I'll be here tomorrow, please?"  
  
"Sure thing, Dr Hunter."  
  
"Jack," he corrected automatically. After three years, they still had that conversation.  
  
As he headed out the door, his boss and friend, Rachel Thomas, stopped him. "Is this a bad time? I needed to go over some case notes with you."  
  
"Actually, I have a doctor's appointment."  
  
"Oh. Well, they're not really important. I mean, they can hold until tomorrow. Are you still feeling sick?"  
  
"Yeah, and I haven't really felt well since everyone left."  
  
"Angela and Shawn probably gave you some nasty English flu or something." Rachel stopped and looked thoughtful. "It was nice seeing everyone."  
  
"Sure was. And we'll have more time to spend with everyone now that the Hunters are moving back to the States."  
  
"Well, I'm not going to hold you up. Feel better."  
  
"Thanks," he said, as he jumped in the elevator. He glanced at his watch as he walked through the parking garage. He was going to have just enough time to make it to the doctor's office if he hurried. Driving though the streets at around ten miles over the speed limit, he made it ten minutes before his appointment.  
  
"Name, please," said the nurse at the check-in desk.  
  
"Jack Hunter-Matthews."  
  
"The doctor will see you shortly."  
  
He sat down, looked through the usual magazines, and was reading a year-old Newsweek when the nurse called his name.  
  
After he did the usual vital signs, he went into an exam room. A young girl with long brown hair peeked in. "Mr Hunter-Matthews?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
The girl came in. "Hello. I'm Dr Summers." She laughed at his surprised look. "Yes, I look way too young to be a doctor. I get that a lot." She sat on a stool and wheeled it over to the chair where Jack was sitting. "Why don't you tell me your symptoms?"  
  
He described the nausea and vomiting, the increased appetite when he wasn't throwing up, and his recent sensitivity in his nipples.  
  
"This is going to seem like an odd question, but have you been to a place called Sunnydale, CA?"  
  
"I've never heard of it," Jack said honestly.  
  
"Has anyone giving you any odd things in the past few months?"  
  
"No... wait, my brother and sister-in-law gave me a statue. They said it was a fertility statue. It's cool looking... and what does that have to do with how I'm feeling?"  
  
"I have a feeling," she said vaguely. "Do you know where they got the statue?"  
  
"They said something about a shop in England. It was named Ed's or Egbert's, something with an 'e'. Do you think that the statue is making me sick? Because my husband isn't experiencing any of these symptoms, and the thing's been in our bedroom since we got it."  
  
"Could the name of the shop be Ethan's?" the young doctor asked quietly.  
  
"Yes, that's the name. Hey," Jack looked suspiciously at her. "how would you know that?"  
  
"If you came from where I came from, you'd be able to put two and two together." Dr Summers stood up. "What I'm going to do is run some tests, but I have a feeling what's wrong. You're going to go down to the phlebotomy room, and then come back here, okay?" She patted his arm reassuringly. "I'll rush them through the lab so you'll have the results after I'm done with the physical exam."  
  
He went down to the room, winced his way though four vials of blood, gave a urine sample, and went back to the exam room. He put on the flimsy gown and laid back.  
  
A soft knock sounded on the door. "I'm ready," he called.  
  
Eric came in the room, slightly out of breath. "I came as fast as I could. Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm... how did you know? Who told you to come?"  
  
"Someone called my office." Eric sat down on the stool and took Jack's hand. "I ran the whole way from the car. I was worried!"  
  
"I'm fine! At least, I think I'm fine. The lab's rushing my results."  
  
Another knock was heard. Jack said, "Come in!"  
  
Dr Summers came back in. "Oh, I see my assistant called you," she said to Eric. "I'm Dr Summers."  
  
"Eric Hunter-Matthews. Nice to meet you."  
  
"I had her call you here because I wanted to talk to both of you. But first, I need to do some poking around." Eric gave up the stool as Dr Summers started palpating Jack's abdomen. He sucked in air when she hit a tender spot.  
  
"Okay, I'm finished. Go ahead and get dressed, and I'll be back with the test results." After she left, Jack hurriedly dressed.  
  
"So, what does she think is wrong?" Eric asked.  
  
"She thinks it has something to do with the statue that Shawn and Angela gave us. Maybe I'm allergic to it or something."  
  
"But wouldn't I be affected by it too?"  
  
"That's what I asked her. But it was weird- she knew the name of the shop that they got the statue from. So maybe some other people have been affected by this."  
  
Dr Summers came back in. "If you'll follow me..."  
  
They walked down the hallway to her office. Once they were inside, she said, "Now I know this is going to seem crazy, but the results came back from the lab. Before you ask, we ran the test four times."  
  
Eric took Jack's hand as he asked, "So, what is it, doctor?"  
  
Dr Summers leveled a look at them. "Jack, according to this test, you're pregnant." 


	2. In Which Jack discovers pizza and peanut...

Chapter Two- In which Jack discovers pizza and peanut butter

"I'm sure there must be some kind of mistake, Doctor," Jack stammered. "I mean, hello, male!"

"I understand your worries, Jack, Eric," Dr Summers said. "That was the reason we ran the test so many times."

"But I don't understand how...." Eric wondered aloud.

"That's why I asked about the statue. The person your friends brought the statue from, has a habit of causing problems. In this case, the statue really is a fertility bringer, but only to same-sex couples. And it affects the person who touches it first."

"Which would have been me." Jack looked grim. "How will my body... carry a baby?"

"It will create an artificial womb. What I want you do, is take these once a day." She handed Jack a big bottle. "Those are prenatal vitamins. It would be awkward for you to have to get those at the store. Here's my business card. Call me day or night if you have any questions, alright?" She stood up. "Stop by the appointment desk before you leave, please, so that we can see you in a month."

Still in a daze, they stopped by the desk and set an appointment for a month later, then stumbled out into the late afternoon sunshine.

"Well, that was not the answer I was hoping for," Jack said once he could talk.

"I would tell you to get a second opinion, but I'm afraid to let too many people know if it's really true." Eric looked thoughtful. "Tell you what, I'll meet you back at the house, okay?"

"Where are you going?"

"I have to check back in at the office, for one thing. And I have to pick up something. Trust me." Eric kissed Jack lightly. "Will you okay driving home?"

"Yeah. See you."

Jack got into his car and sat for a minute looking into his rearview mirror. He certainly didn't look any different than usual, except that his usually calm expression was one of panic. "Breathe," he muttered. "Get home, then you can fall apart."

He drove home as fast as he could, and then got into the house as fast as he could because the nausea was making a return appearance. By the time that Eric got home, Jack was lying on the couch, eating potato chips.

"Hey there. Feeling okay?" Eric asked, dropping to one knee beside the couch.

"Yeah. Hey, so where did you go?"

"To the store. I had to go out of town to avoid embarrassing questions."

"Now you've got me curious. What did you buy?"

"Piece of mind." Eric pulled out a pregnancy test. "See, I know that we already got the doctor's results, but I thought that if we could see it for ourselves, it might sink in."

"Do you think that it will work? I mean..."

"I'm assuming that the hormones are still the same," Eric interrupted. 

"Okay. Well, see you in a few."

Jack took the box and went into the bathroom. He read the directions carefully before proceeding.

Outside the bathroom, Eric listened tensely as Jack issued muffled curses. Finally he reemerged holding a slender stick. 

"It says to wait five minutes, and the little window thing will change color."

"What was with all the sailor language in there?" Eric asked curiously.

"You're supposed to hold the thing in your... stream. And the thing certainly is not designed for men."

"I think that's the idea. Look at it this way. You'll only have to do this once in your life."

"Good point. Oh...look." Jack and Eric stared at the stick as the window changed from white to a pale blue to a decidedly dark blue.

"Oh my God! It's blue!" Jack couldn't stop staring at the thing.

"It's really blue."

"Well, there's no such thing as kinda pregnant," Jack quipped. Then he sobered. "Well, this means that I'm going to have a lot of explaining to do at work."

"And how are we going to tell our families? But wait a minute-" Eric ran and got another bag from the living room. "Uh, it's really stupid... just open it."

Jack peeked inside the bag and pulled out a little package. Inside was a small pair of booties.

"I just wanted to show you that I'm here for you," Eric explained, a soft blush staining his cheeks.

"You'd better be. You knocked me up." Jack laughed. "Guess what? We're going to be dads!"

They did a crazy little dance of celebration before Eric remembered Jack's 'delicate' state and pulled him over to a couch.

"You've got to be careful, okay? No stressful cases at work."

"And how will I tell them that? 'I'm sorry, but that's dangerous for the baby." And I'm going to have to give up coffee and alcohol."

"It's not like that will be a hardship."

"I have a five-coffee-a-day habit. That's going to be tough."

"Well, if you get too evil, I'm sleeping in the guest room."

"Don't you dare. I'll just come in there and join you, anyway."

"I know. Hey, are you hungry? You should eat! And take those vitamins the doctor gave you!"

"Please don't tell me that you'll be clucking over me the whole nine months," Jack groaned. "Although I could go for some salad. Let's go out to dinner tonight."

"Sounds good to me."

They jumped in the car and went to a little deli where Jack proceeded to buy Nova lox, bagels, cream cheese, chopped liver and Bermuda onions, along with a tub of potato salad.

"Please tell me that you've actually eaten these foods before," Eric whispered to Jack as they stood in line to pay for their purchases.

"All the time. No, I'm not having food cravings, I think it's a little early for that."

After they got back home, Jack made Eric sample everything. Eric maintained that the only thing he could see himself eating on a regular basis was the bagels and cream cheese. "And maybe the potato salad. But I like my mom's better."

"Everyone's entitled to their opinion."

"But you are not kissing me with onion breath, so you might want to rethink that sandwich."

Jack looked longingly at the sandwich he just made, then at Eric, then at the sandwich. Finally he kissed Eric quickly and dove into the sandwich.

"Cheater," Eric grumbled.

"Aw, you know you love me."

The next few weeks flew by, with the only difference in Jack's routine being that instead of having coffee throughout the day, he drank water and orange juice, for the folic acid. He told everyone that he was taking a leave of absence to have an operation, which was partially true because the baby would be born by cesarean section. 

When he was in the second month, they had their second appointment with Dr Summers. She told them everything was fine and that they should dispose of the statue as soon as possible, with Jack handling it, unless they wanted Eric to get pregnant too. They took her advice and actually gave it to Rachel as a belated wedding gift.

There was a big change- Jack's hormones were through the roof. He could barely watch television or listen to music without the waterworks flowing. And the bad part was that he was intensely aware of how emotional he was, and couldn't control it.

"Look!" he said one day when they were watching a movie. It was a commercial for a film company. "The little boy blew up the picture for his grandmother! And now they're going to play catch!"

Eric automatically handed him a box of tissues. "We've seen this commercial seven times during this movie. Why does it make you cry every time?"

"I don't know," Jack wailed. "Its just that the little boy surprised his grandmother and wanted to spend time with her!"

Eric patted his back consolingly as he sobbed. When he finally got himself together, he looked at Eric sheepishly.

"I do that every time! I am so sorry."

"It's okay. At least you're not like Topanga when she was pregnant with Cory."

"I know! She put Cory through hell for nine months."

"And he was so patient."

"You're patient with me," Jack pointed out.

"That's because you're so darn cute."

"I hope you think that when I'm all of nine months and big as a house." Jack snuggled close to Eric.

"I'll still think that."

Now into his fourth month, Jack's morning sickness was nothing but a memory. His food cravings, though, were just beginning...

"Eric? Eric!"

Eric turned enough in Jack's arms to look him in the eye. "What?" He looked at the clock radio. "It's two in the morning."

"Will you get me some strawberry cheesecake ice cream?"

"Now?"

"Never mind, I'll get it myself." Jack started to swing his legs over the side of the bed.

"No, it's alright. Just don't fall asleep before I get back, okay?" Eric got up and put some pants on that he kept by the bed. "Always making me get up and run to the store like some nut," he mock- grumbled.

He grabbed his wallet and keys, belatedly remembering to put on a shirt before walking out the door. On the way to the store, Eric's cell phone rang.

"Eric? Hey, it's me. Could you get some pickles, some sweet ones, too?"

"Let me get this straight. You want strawberry cheesecake ice cream and sweet pickles?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, I'm not going to ask any more questions that I might not like. See you when I get home."

Eric walked briskly through the store, picking out the items that Jack had requested. When he went through the checkout line, the cashier eyed his purchases, smiled and asked, "Pregnant wife?"

"In a matter of speaking, yes." He paid for the purchases and left the store. He drove home, only to find Jack waiting on the living room couch. He took the groceries out of Eric's hands and threw them into the freezer. 

"I thought you were hungry," Eric said, bewildered.

"I am." Jack wrestled Eric onto the couch. He started working his hands underneath Eric's shirt.

"Oh. Oh!" Eric tried to get up. He finally succeeded in sitting up, with Jack straddling him.

"What are you doing?"

"It's been four months, Eric." Even in the dim light, Eric could see the hurt in Jack's eyes. "Don't you want me?"

"I want you. Right now, you can tell how much I want you." Eric watched Jack's face start to heat up. "But... I was worried about hurting the baby," he said honestly.

"You won't. We'll all three be fine." Jack got up and pulled Eric to his feet. "Please?"

The simple statement touched Eric. "Anything. Anything for you."

Later, as they lay panting on their bed, Eric moved his hand over Jack's curving stomach. "Are you sure? That was kind of... athletic."

"I'm sure. Onward to the ice cream!" Jack got up and put on some shorts and walked back into the kitchen. Pulling the pickle jar out of the freezer, he got a knife and diced about six of them up. Then he scooped ice cream on top of the diced pickle.

"There is no way in hell that I'm watching you eat that. Good night."

"Night, babe," Jack answered, his mouth already full.

The same pattern repeated itself over the next month. Jack would always request some kind of ice cream with something that should never go with ice cream, and when Eric would get back from the store, Jack would be waiting, ready, and able.

"You know, it's getting so I can't look at your picture at work," Jack confessed to Eric. "When I look at it, I find myself wanting to call you and tell you to come over to my office so that I can have my wicked way with you on my couch."

"Wow."

"I know. Rachel came in to ask me a question, and I was making lists of dessert toppings we could try. You know, together."

Eric burst out laughing. "That's some strong hormones. So, which one did you decide on?"

"There's this new one. It's semisweet chocolate. But since chocolate gives me heartburn now, I'm going with whipped cream."

"Imagine the possibilities."

"Eric! Come here!"

In a panic, Eric ran to the bedroom, expecting the worst. When he opened the door, he saw Jack sitting on the bed, staring sadly at the closet.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't fit anything! Not my suits, pants, shorts, anything!"

Eric bit the sides of his cheeks to keep from laughing. "Why don't you just wear a pair of my pants? We're the same height, so you won't have to cuff them or anything like that." He went over to his dresser drawer and pulled out a pair of sweats. "Here, put these on, and we'll go buy you some things."

"Now I have to shop? The day gets worse and worse!" Jack groaned. He took the pair of pants and slid into them. They were a little long, but otherwise fit fine.

"All right, let's go."

They stopped in a grocery store, where Jack picked up a jar of chunky peanut butter. "What are you planning to do with that?" Eric asked curiously. 

"I don't know..." Jack said. "But I'll come up with something."

After they finished their shopping, Eric asked, "What do you want for dinner?"

"Pizza. You can pick the toppings."

"Cool." Eric called the delivery person while Jack put away the new clothes they had picked up. Just knowing that in another month or so, he would have to get more was disheartening.

When the pizza arrived, Eric paid the guy and set the pizza on the table. "Jack... food's here!"

"All right!" Jack came running from the bedroom. Grabbing the jar of peanut butter, he sat down at the table.

"Oh no... tell me that you're not going to...." Eric moaned as Jack took a slice of pizza and covered it liberally with the peanut butter.

"I'm sorry, it just..." Jack took a bite and sighed with pleasure. "It just hits everything."

"You used to make sounds like that for me," Eric said.

"And I will... after I finish this."

"We have a message from Dr Summers to come into the office tonight," Jack said to Eric.

"What's up?"

"She got a diagnostic ultrasound machine for us, and she doesn't want anyone else in the building when we come in."

"What's a diagnostic ultrasound machine?"

"It's for the sonogram. You know, so that we can see the baby."

"Great!" Eric put his head next to Jack's stomach. "We're going to see you tonight."

Dr Summers poured the gel over Jack's stomach and then put the probe onto the gel. "Do you want to know the sex of the baby?"

"Yes," said Eric.

"No," said Jack.

They looked at each other in confusion. "I thought we agreed that we wanted to know?" Eric asked.

"Well, I did, but now I kinda want to be surprised."

Dr Summers moved the probe around. "Oh. Oh!"

"What's with the 'oh's'?" Jack questioned, alarmed.

================================

Cliffhanger! Yes, I'm bad. But the next chapter should be ready within the week. Bye!


	3. In which a blessed event occurs

(A/N: Remember how I said that the next chapter should be up in a week? Well, obviously I lied like a rug. Thanks for all of the entries for the name-the-baby-contest! The winner is Shaquasha Johnson! Read on to see the names(s) that she entered. Anyway, after this story ends, there's going to be one more entry in the Food series that's still untitled. After that- hopefully I won't be writing about Eric and Jack as fifty year olds with grandchildren running around, but my inspiration seems to be running that way. Drop a line and tell me what, if anything, should happen next. My e-mail addy is on the first page. Now... enjoy the story!)

Chapter Three- In which a blessed event occurs

"What's wrong, Doctor?" Jack said anxiously. He took Eric's hand and squeezed it tightly.

"Look at the screen." Dr Summers seemed a little shocked and highly amused. 

"Hate to tell you, but that just looks like nothing to me." Eric squinted at the screen and then said, "Whoa!"

"What? What are you seeing?" Jack craned his head toward the screen and saw...

his babies. Two of them.

He was suddenly very glad for the table. If he had been standing up, he certainly would have fainted. "There's... two of them!" He started grinning as he looked at Eric. "We're having twins!"

"I know! I would do a happy dance, but you have my hand in the Grip of Death." Eric winced a little as Jack let go with a sheepish "Sorry."

"I know that this comes as a surprise to you, but it's good that we know ahead of time to go into the delivery ready for multiples. It's funny, their hearts are beating in time so that it was undetectable by stethoscope."

"Well, this changes some plans big time," Eric mused.

"I'll say! I'll have to start the lists over."

"Jack, you and your lists. We'll be fine." Eric smiled reassuringly. "Well, doc, any more instructions?"

"Just keep doing what you're doing. No caffeine, watch the stress, and keep on the vitamins and the folic acid."

"One question. These food cravings... they're not unhealthy for the baby? I mean, babies." Jack looked worriedly at Dr Summers.

"No, you seem to be putting on weight at a reasonable amount. In fact, I'd happier if you were gaining a little more weight."

"I think that's the first time anyone ever told me that." Jack winced at the thought of gaining any more weight than he already was.

"So, when are you taking off work?"

"I was planning to at the end of the sixth month, but I'm picking up weight so quickly that I'm aiming at another month or so."

"Okay. Remember, keep your stress levels down. If you feel like something's wrong, no matter how trivial, call me day or night. Later on, we'll schedule your caesarian."

"Why does it need to be scheduled?" Eric asked.

"Because I don't want Jack going into labor. I don't know where the amniotic fluid will go if his water breaks, and I'd rather not take the chance of him going though contractions. Right now, the babies are right on schedule, so we'll see what happens. Any other questions?"

Both men shook their heads, dumbfounded.

"Okay, then. Our next appointment will be in a month. Take care."

As they got up and walked out of the office, the full impact of what they had been told hit Jack fully. He would have fallen if Eric hadn't had a death grip on his arm.

"Hey, are you alright? I can get Dr Summers." Eric looked at him, concerned.

"No, I'm fine. I just need to lie down, for a week or so, until this new development processes in my brain."

"I'm with you on that one."

"Now we have two sets of baby stuff to get, not to mention that it was going to be hard enough to explain to our families that we decided to adopt out of nowhere, but now we're going to have to tell them that we wanted twins." Jack groaned.

"No stressing," Eric warned. "It will work out, okay?"

A week later found Jack turning in his official leave of absence. Since disguising his growing belly with Eric's suits were no longer an option, he simply told everyone that his operation would need more recuperation time than he'd originally thought. Everyone wished him well. 

'Yeah, I hope everything goes well, too.' Jack thought darkly.

Jack and Eric were puttering around the grocery store. Jack was wearing a sweat suit, which didn't hide his bulge but just didn't call attention to it. "Okay, what are we looking for again?" Eric asked.

"Marshmallow fluff."

"Which would be..."

"Softened marshmallows that you can spread. Oh, here it is." Jack picked up a jar of what seemed to be white goo.

"You're not going to put that on eggs or something equally gross, are you?" Eric said warily.

"No, you'll actually like this."

At home, Jack set about toasting two slices of bread. He spread chunky peanut butter on one and the marshmallow fluff on the other. Putting the slices together, he cut the sandwich in half and slid one of the halves to Eric. "Try it."

Eric eyed the innocent looking food skeptically. "This isn't like when I had to eat the lox, is it?"

"Nah. This is something that my mom used to make for me when I was a kid. I used to take one of these to school everyday."

"What's it called?"

"Fluffernutter. Take a bite."

Eric picked it up and nibbled on it experimentally. He took a larger bite, noting how the sweetness of the marshmallows contrasted with the peanuts. "Ummph. This is good."

"Told you so. And they keep with no refrigeration. So, are you going to complain if I make this my new favorite craving?"

Eric shook his head as he ate the rest of the sandwich. "But if you still want your ice cream and pickles, I'll get them. Just don't make me watch you eat them."

"Deal."

Later that night, Jack sat up as if he had been shot. Eric, who was on the bed next to him, immediately woke up and said, "What? What's wrong?"

"They... they kicked. Eric... give me your hand." Jack grabbed for Eric's hand in the dark and guided it to the underside of his belly. A minute later, Eric felt a series of little flutters under his hand.

"Wow."

"Wow."

"Eric!"

Eric came running into the room. "What's wrong?"

"I... need to get up! Can you give me a hand?" Jack grimaced as he attempted to stand up again, but failed.

Eric grabbed his hands and gently pulled him off of the couch. 

"Thanks. If I'm having this much trouble at seven months, what are we going to do when I actually get ready to deliver?"

"It's okay. Remember that Dr Summers said that you're about the size of a full term pregnancy now."

"I know." Jack waddled to the bathroom, cursing the fact that one or both of the children were sitting directly on his bladder. When he returned to the den, Eric was sitting on the couch, holding a cocoa butter stick.

"Are you ready for your rubdown?"

"Bring it on!" Jack was trying to keep his stomach greased to prevent stretch marks, and the cocoa butter was pretty successful at that. "Ohh... that feels really good." Eric was working the stick in tight circles. "You can stop that never."

As Eric was using his hands to rub in the oil, the door rang. "Now who could that be? We're not expecting anyone." Jack's voice sounded relaxed.

"Whoever it is, I'll get rid of them, okay? Don't move." Eric got up, wiping his palms on his jeans.

"Couldn't move if I wanted to," Jack's lazy voice floated behind him.

As he went to the door, Eric was contemplating how best to get rid of the unwanted visitors. As he started turning the locks, he decided that 'we have malaria' was the way to go.

He swung open the door and was surprised to see Cory and Topanga standing there with Chloe. "Um, hi," Eric said, all thoughts flying out of his head.

"Hi! We were in the neighborhood and wanted to stop by. How've you been?" Cory embraced his older brother.

"I'm good. How about you guys?" Eric automatically stood back to let them in.

"We're good." Topanga put Chloe down and the little girl immediately took off running. "We're scouting for apartments for Shawn and Angela, but we had to come to Philly to talk to Mom and Dad. So we thought we'd come and see you while we were so close. Where's Jack?"

"Sleeping," Eric replied quickly. "So, when are Shawn and Angela coming back over?"

"In about a week, so we're really trying to rush and find something. There's a place open in our building, but it's only a one bedroom, and I hate for them to get something that they'd have to move out of in a year." Cory looked around for his errant daughter. "Chlo, where are you?"

"Here, Daddy!" The little girl said and giggled. Cory ran to get her. Realizing the direction that Cory was heading in, Eric ran to intercept them. Topanga followed confusedly.

Chloe was in the den, standing next to a sleeping Jack. Her head was on his distended belly. "Sounds funny, Daddy," she said when she spotted her parents and uncle.

Topanga and Cory looked at Eric, their faces showing their growing understanding and amazement.

"It's... not what it looks like?" he offered lamely.

***********

"So, we went to the doctor and she told us that the statue was the cause of this," Eric finished.

"So we gave it away to Rachel, which is another story in itself," Jack said. At the moment, the four adults were sitting in the kitchen, which had chairs that Jack could get out of unassisted.

"Why didn't both of you... end up pregnant?" Topanga questioned.

"Because I was the only one to have touched it. That's why I had to be the one to give it away." Jack sighed and put his hands on his stomach as one of the babies fired another shot. 

"When... I mean, what were you going to tell everyone?" Cory asked, still looking at Jack's belly in awe.

"We were going to say that we adopted privately after the babies were born. I mean, who would believe us if we told the truth? Present company excluded." Eric grinned at them. Now that he had someone to confide in, he was happy.

"Well, you should probably tell Shawn and Angela. I mean, this is kinda their fault." Topanga looked thoughtful. "And Morgan will want to know, too."

"We're not blaming anyone for this. This is something that we both wanted- children of our own. Granted, this is not the way that we would have gone about doing it, but still..." Jack smiled softly. "And we'll tell them. Soon."

"Tell you what. I'll draw up the papers for you, making you both the official parents of the babies. That way, you won't have to worry about the legal aspect. And I can get some adoption papers, too, in case anyone tries to dig through the records." Topanga pulled a notebook out of her purse and started writing down her thoughts. 

"Why would anyone check the records? It's not like we're famous, or even plan to repeat this. This," Jack gestured to his belly, "is a one-time event."

"Well, you never know. I have another question for you. You're not going through Lamaze classes, are you?" Topanga asked curiously.

"Well, we already know that I'm having a caesarian, so there's no need."

"Well, just the same, you should know some breathing exercises. Cory and I bought this video that's all about visualization to get your mind off pain. It's cool. We can bring it the next time we visit," Topanga offered.

"Thanks."

"You do realize that we want to be there for the birth, right? Like you guys were for ours." 

"Are you sure that you want a repeat of that? I promise that nurse wanted to kill us all!" Eric laughed at the thought.

"Families do everything together," Cory said, smirking. "Even watching male family members give birth."

"You know that we can go get the statue from Rachel, right?" Jack teased. He laughed as Cory's face lost all of its color.

"Well, if Dr Summers says that it's okay, than it's fine with me." Eric patted Jack's hand before he got up from the table. 

"Hey! Where are you going?" Jack asked.

"Might as well start making the phone calls now." Eric picked the receiver, and then set it back down. "Wait a minute. They'll never believe me over the phone. Topanga, you said that Shawn and Angela would be here sometime next week, right?"

"Yeah. They're flying in on Wednesday."

"So, we'll have them over on Thursday, along with Morgan, and tell them then." Eric bit his lip and then said softly, "Think they'll believe us?"

"Along with all of the craziness that is our lives, this is par for the course," Cory grinned. "Besides, I won't let anything happen to my... nieces? Nephews?"

"We don't know. We wanted to be surprised." Jack announced. "Although now, with only two months to go, I could use some advance notice on what to get."

"That part's no sweat. I have some of Chloe's old baby gear that I can give you. That will give you a head start on half of the things, at least." Topanga wrote something else down in her notebook.

"But what if we have two boys?" Eric asked.

"Onesies are unisex. And most of the baby clothing that we got for Chloe was yellow, which is a pretty neutral color."

"Know what? This is actually coming together!" Jack looked mildly amazed.

He would almost change his mind a week later. As usual, he was on the couch, idly flipping channels, when the doorbell rang. Mentally cursing, he laboriously got off the couch and lumbered to the door. Hoping that it was Topanga, he swung it open.

"Hi Jack... oh my god!" As Angela walked into the room with her belly proceeding her, Jack thought frantically that he didn't want to be the cause of his brother's wife going into labor.

"Hi," Jack offered lamely. "How's everything?"

"I thought everything was fine. Um, have you been sneaking lard or something?"

"No."

"I didn't think so. How in the world..." Angela began circling around Jack like he was the oddest thing she had ever seen, which Jack supposed could be the case.

"Remember that statue that you gave us? It has... side effects." Jack patted his stomach for emphasis.

"No. There's no way you're...." Angela started advancing on Jack slowly and put her hand on his belly. Almost immediately, one or both of the babies kicked. Angela pulled her hand back as if it had been burned.

"I... really need a seat." Angela's face turned ashen, and Jack hurriedly assisted her (as best as he could) to the kitchen. They both sighed in relief as they hit the sturdy chairs. 

"So, where's everyone else? I know you didn't drive because I can't even fit behind the wheel right now, and you've got two months on me."

"Shawn is running somewhere with Cory. Topanga drove me, but she said that she needed to get something from the store. Does... anyone else know about this?"

"Only Cory and Topanga. And they just found out a week ago."

"Do you know for sure how it happened?"

"Yeah. I was feeling weird a couple of months after you left, so I went to this doctor. She told me the exact name of the place that you bought the statue. Apparently the person who sold it to you should have warned you to keep it away from same-sex couples."

"Ooh. Um. Sorry?"

"Don't be," Jack said warmly. "We're happy. We wanted children. Granted, it I had the choice, I wouldn't be the one with swollen ankles, but it worked out okay."

"Well, if you're happy, and you're healthy, then I'm happy for you." Angela moved to get up, and then sat back down with a laugh. "I was going to hug you, but there will be no hugs from me until this one here is out."

"Do you know if it's a boy or girl?"

"I know, Shawn doesn't. He wanted to be 'surprised'. But it's a boy. His name's going to be Chet II."

"Really?" Jack smiled at the thought. "Well, I haven't even thought of names. Although to continue in the tradition, they'll probably start with the letter C."

"Makes sense," Angela teased. They both jumped when the bell rang. 

"Um, stay put," Jack quipped. "I'll be back... eventually."

Before he could get to the door, it opened and Eric came in. "Hey, what're you doing up?"

"I was coming to the door. I heard the bell."

"I pressed it accidentally," Eric said sheepishly. "I actually meant, why are you up and around? I know how hard being on your feet is."

"Angela's here, in the kitchen," Jack explained.

"So I guess she knows now."

"Yeah, and she's being cool. Probably in shock."

"Where's Shawn?"

"With Cory, doing something. Topanga's on her way over here, too." Jack sighed softly as they walked back into the kitchen.

"Hey Angela," Eric greeted his sister-in-law.

"Hi Eric. So... Jack told me about the blessed event. We honestly didn't know about the statue..."

"It's okay, really," Eric reassured her. "So, aren't you rather close to term to be traveling?"

"I'm one week away from my due date. No, the doctor wasn't happy about me moving to a new country right now, but I told him that this had all been arranged long before I was pregnant, and any child of mine would stay put until I was ready."

"We know who wears the pants in your relationship," Jack said, impressed.

"Don't you doubt it," Angela smirked. 

The doorbell rang again. The two pregnant people looked at Eric. "Okay, okay, I'm going!"

He answered the bell to see a nervous Cory and a gob-smacked Shawn. "I'm sorry Eric, it just slipped out!" Cory babbled.

"Shawn, you okay there?" Eric asked, seeing Shawn's glassy eyes.

He didn't answer as he moved through the house as if he was sleepwalking. He moved into the kitchen and plopped down next to his wife.

"Hey Cor, what did you do to Shawn? I think you broke him!" Angela called.

In the living room, Eric stopped Cory from following him. "How does something like 'your brother is pregnant' just slip out?"

"He was whining about having to buy all those baby supplies while moving internationally. He kept going on and on about how hard it was to get everything. Finally I said, 'You don't have it half as hard as Jack and Eric. They have to shop for two!' He thought I meant that you were adopting, but I was distracted and said no, that you were having a baby. And... he hasn't spoken since."

"Okay. Once he processes it, he'll be okay, right?"

"Let's go find out."

Shawn was okay, after the initial shock was over. He was so very glad that it was Jack (and Angela) that was going through 'the miracle of childbirth' instead of him. The person who took it the easiest was Morgan, who snorted and said something like "I always knew my family was weird, and this just proved it." But she sent two hand-knitted sweater and bootie sets, one in yellow and one in orange.

A couple of weeks later, Jack was home alone, when he received a phone call. "This is Cory. Angela's in labor."

"Really? Send her our love and tell her we wish we could be there."

"I'll call you back when we have more details."

Five minutes after Jack got off the phone, Eric came in. When he told Eric what was going on, Eric looked excited. 

"You know, that will be us soon."

"I know! Two more months to go."

They waited by the phone until Cory called back.

"It's a boy! Seven pounds even. Angela's laughing and Shawn's bawling his head off."

"Did they name him Chet II?" Jack asked.

"How did you know?"

"Angela told me. Give everyone our love."

"Okay. Now we'll be down there for yours, okay? Bye." Cory hung up. 

Jack turned to Eric. "Everyone's fine. Boy, seven pounds. Cory said that Shawn's crying his head off."

"Like he can talk. He fainted in the delivery room."

"How quickly they forget."

A week later, Jack was awakened in the middle of the night by a feeling. He automatically put his hand on his stomach, and was surprised to find it rock hard and convulsing. "Oh no, you guys! The c-section's not for another month!" As his stomach rhythmically squeezed, he groaned with the pressure. After the contraction was over, he nudged Eric.

Eric came awake slowly. "You want ice-cream?" he asked groggily.

Jack laughed a little breathlessly as he was seized by another contraction. "No... not now. I'm... in labor." He moaned a little as the pressure in his belly turned to pain.

"What! It's too early!" Eric turned on the light and looked at Jack, who was now panting.

"Tell them that! We need to call Dr Summers!"

As Eric frantically dialed, Jack made his way to the dresser and maneuvered himself into a pair of sweatpants. He briefly debated shoes, but forgot when another contraction came over him. He clutched the dresser and tried to breathe it out while he listened to Eric talk to Dr Summers.

"Okay, bye." Eric hung up and got off the bed. He slipped into some jeans as he explained, "Dr Summers says to get to her office now."

"Moving as fast as I can," Jack said through clenched teeth. The contractions were coming together a little faster now, although thankfully, his water hadn't broken, he thought.

They got out to the car and Eric drove at eighty the whole way to the doctor's office. Luckily the traffic was light, and they weren't pulled over. Eric parked illegally in front of the building as Dr Summers came running out with a wheelchair.

"Jack, hop in," she ordered. "We haven't a second to spare."

They rode up in the elevator in silence, the only noise coming from Jack's labored breathing. When they got to the makeshift OR, Dr Summers explained, "Someone I knew and trusted was flying in to help me deliver the babies next month. As it is, he's on speakerphone. He's assisted me on several special cases. Jack, I need you to change into this." She held out a gown. "You're going to be under local anesthesia. Eric, I'll need to watch the monitor. If any of the numbers drop below the line, let me know. Things are going to happen pretty fast from here on out, so if I seem abrupt, don't take it personally, okay?"

Dr Summers didn't lie. She worked fast and silently, the only sound coming from the phone where an Englishman was giving her instructions. Apparently they had both prepared for this birth. Before Jack realized it, he could hear the cries of one, then two babies. 'My babies,' he thought. He knew that he was grinning stupidly and couldn't bring himself to care.

"And I'm stitching you up and..." Dr Summers muttered softly. "All finished! I'm going to clean up the babies and give them a few tests, and then I'll bring them to you."

"It's over!" Eric, who was standing behind Jack's head, touched his cheek softly. "We're dads!"

"All right!" Jack wanted to scream for joy... after he slept for about twenty years. Although he hadn't felt anything through the operation, the labor before, short as it was, had drained him.

"Eric... here is your son." Dr Summers handed him a blue wrapped bundle. Eric peered at his face. The child was red, bald, and wrinkled, but Eric thought that he was the most perfect thing he had ever seen. He held the child low so that Jack could see. Jack reached out a shaky hand and touched the baby's head.

"Oh, he's so small!"

"Multiples usually are. Actually, he's a little bigger than I thought he would be. Here, let me sit him in the incubator. And now... your little girl."

"Glad we didn't go for the baseball theme in the nursery, " Eric said as the pink bundle was settled. "Hi there, princess. You are going to be so spoiled." Jack chuckled as the baby yawned in response.

"So, have you thought about names yet?" Dr Summers asked.

"Yeah, we have."

Eric took the babies home a day later. They were perfectly healthy. Jack was transported to the hospital after Dr Summers told the doctors there that he had been tragically stabbed in the stomach. Not one of them questioned why the only 'stab wound' he had was a long horizontal cut right above his groin.

When Eric arrived at the house, his family was waiting. Cory and Topanga had agreed to stay for a few days while Jack was still in the hospital. Shawn and Angela were also there, along with their week old son.

"Welcome home, you guys! Aren't they adorable?" Topanga cooed at the babies, still strapped in their car seats.

"Almost as cute as my son," Shawn said proudly.

"So, what did you guys decide to name them?"

"Well, Jack said that he wanted the names to have history and for them to continue with the 'C's. So..." Eric bent down and picked up his son. "This is Cameron Alan Hunter-Matthews." He sat Cameron down and scooped up his daughter. "And this is Campbell Maureen Hunter-Matthews."

"Man, those are long names," Cory commented.

"Look, just because you couldn't come up with a decent middle name for Chloe is no reason to criticize my offspring."

"Ohh, touchy!" Shawn laughed at the look Eric leveled him.

"Anyway," Eric continued, ignoring Shawn. "I have to feed these little ones. Any suggestions on how to feed both of them?"

"Here, I'll take Cameron, and you take Campbell," Angela said. "Chet's asleep, so I can help you just this once."

****

"Hey, I'm glad you're home. Two weeks without you here didn't seem right," Eric whispered softly. At the moment, he and Jack were curled up on their bed, trying to catch up on sleep before one or both of the babies started crying.

"I'm glad too. Know what, though?"

"What?"

"This... I didn't think it would work out, but it did. We're a complete family now."

Eric smiled. "Love you."

"Love you too."


	4. In which Cameron and Campbell reflect

Epilogue- In which Cameron and Campbell reflect

Sixteen years later...

"So, how does it feel to be sweet sixteen?"

"The same as it felt to be fabulous fifteen. Chloe, what's with the weird questions?" Campbell turned to walk away but was stopped by her older cousin.

"Don't go! Look, there's Chet. Isn't he seriously hot?"

Campbell made a face. "Ew, and may I add, ew again? He's my cousin!"

"But not mine. Wonder how long they're staying in town?"

Campbell sighed and went to go find her brother. He was outside the reception hall, looking up into the sky.

"Hey, watcha thinking about?" she asked Cameron, touching his arm.

"How fortunate we are." The simple statement seemed to say it all.

"Yeah." Campbell looked at her brother, noticing again how much he looked like their father Jack. They had been told the truth about their odd parentage from the time they were old enough to understand, although most people thought that Jack had fathered Cameron and that Eric had fathered Campbell.

"I mean, here we are at a reception for our dads' twentieth anniversary. That rocks."

"And no one had cooler fathers than we did," Campbell mused. She looked up at the sky too. Then she said, "Ready to go inside? They're going to serve the cake!"

"What kind is it?"

"Chocolate... with semisweet icing."

"Our favorite!" they said together. Turning to go back inside, they didn't notice four people watching them.

"I swear, that boy looks more and more like Jack every day," Alan commented to one on in particular.

"Well, look at Campbell! She is the feminine form of Eric if I ever saw one!" Maureen argued.

"Well, they said they were adopted..." Barry started.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say that those two had those kids themselves!" Amy fell silent as the four adults thought about that statement.

"Nah!" Alan said.

"Nah! Amy said.

"Nah!" Barry said.

"Nah!" Maureen said.

Just the same, all of them looked over at the two men on the dance floor, and back to the children, who were now talking to their cousins.

'I wonder...' all of them thought.

END


End file.
